


Hot and cold

by imera



Series: MFWW Christmas exchange stories [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't explain what was happening, but she was burning up from the inside. He came, taming the heat inside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barbayat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/gifts).



> Unbetaed, but written with love
> 
> A mix of several of my ideas for multiple Lydia/Peter stories, mashed into one awesome fic, I hope you like it :)
> 
> NOTE 17th october 2017: I edited the first chapter as I'm planning to add the second chapter soon.

The Christmas party was just like her old parties used to be before the supernatural took over Beacon Hills and her life was screwed over time after time. Everybody knew it wasn’t the same but people were more happy to accept the change as long as they could ignore the strange things happening around them.

The biggest difference between her old parties and her new party was all her new friends she’d made over the year. It was strange being around people who would actually sacrifice themselves to save her, unlike her previous friends who barely missed her when she went missing.

She looked at Aiden who stood by her side. She was happy, but slightly sad when she thought back at her past. Jackson was mostly forgotten by everyone, especially with the other strange things happening in Beacon Hills, but she still remembered him. He might have been an idiot at times, but she did love him, and he cared about her in his own way. Lydia didn’t mind Aiden being her new boyfriend, at least he wasn’t shocked whenever she said something intelligent, but her feelings towards him weren’t the same as the ones she had for Jackson. Maybe in time she would feel closer towards Aiden, but at the same time she also hoped she wouldn’t.

Shaking her head she tried to think about something else, Jackson was her past, and while she still hoped he would one day return she refused to live in her past. Instead she focused on something else, a strange feeling that first appeared that morning and wouldn’t leave her, which altered her in ways she couldn’t explain.

Throughout the day the feeling only increased, making her feel like she was exhausted and energetic at the same time. In the morning her skin felt warmer than usual, and the heat only increased throughout the day. Her skin felt like it was on fire whenever someone touched her, even and ice cold shower she took earlier didn’t help, except for maybe as she stood under the freezing water.

It wasn’t easy going through the day while her body kept burning as it did, but she was determined not to let it destroy her party. It was easier thought than done as she struggled to focus and listen to her guests, not that they noticed anything as they were having drunk discussions about the latest lacrosse match or some silly test at school.

While she feared touching anything in case it would actually start burning she also felt a different feeling grow inside of her. Unlike the heat this felt nice, almost as if it was cooling her body. She almost started believing whatever was wrong with her would pass when she felt a strong urge to walk away from the party. Having experienced something similar before she tried to ignore it, but eventually she lost.

Turning around she walked from the living area where most of the guests were towards the kitchen. “Where are you going?” Aiden asked.

“I’ll be right back, enjoy the party,” Lydia replied, not stopping to look at him. Aiden didn’t seem to be alarmed by her behaviour and turned back to his friend, continuing whatever conversation they were having.

She knew it was magic playing with her as the closer she got to the kitchen the harder it was to think. Her blood was on fire, but not the kind from before where she felt hot and uncomfortable. Whatever was leading her away from the party was also helping her. Not even stopping to question what was happening she walked through the kitchen doors, not sure what to expect.

Lydia didn’t know what she expected to see when she walked through the kitchen doors, but she thought there would be something, or someone there, instead the kitchen was empty.

The pull began to fade, leaving her trembling slightly. Shaking her head she took a few steps further into the kitchen. It was strange walking by herself and as she reached the counter she felt faint before her legs lost their strength and she was forced to grab a hold of the counter before she fell over. Not even two seconds later the door that lead into the back yard opened, and without even thinking she grabbed one of the larger knifes, just in case whoever it was wasn’t friendly.

“Planning to cut me open?” a familiar voice mocked. Lydia closed her eyes for a second, wishing really hard that it was just in her mind, that he wasn’t really there. Since he returned she’d heard him a few times, each time making it harder for her to convince herself she wasn’t going crazy.

“Did you do this to me?” she asked, knowing that no matter how hard she wished he wouldn’t disappear like all the other versions of him had.

“Do what?”

Turning around she faced him, the man that made her think she was crazy. “Did you make me come here?”

He didn’t reply at once as she hoped, instead he stared at her. Gripping the knife tighter she took a step back, glad that she had regained control over her body again. “So you felt it as well?” he asked, which sounded less like a question and more like a statement. Lydia was confused, there had to be a reason behind the heat she felt all day, and then the pull towards the kitchen which he entered just seconds later.

“Don’t lie, something made me come here and it sure wasn’t cooking,” she snapped, not in a mood for his mocking. 

Peter then did something unexpected, he laughed. She’d heard him laugh before, but after he had used her everything she had once associated with him only made her feel like she was living in a nightmares.

“Believe me when I say this, I had nothing to do with you coming here.”

“And why should I believe you?” The pull was finally gone, and the shaking had faded away, but the heat continued as before.

“Because I didn’t come here willingly, I was pulled here as well.” Slowly he took a few steps towards her. Lydia knew she needed to get away from him but she was unable to move.

“Don’t come any nearer, I’ll hurt you, I promise.” It was an empty threat but she still held the knife in front of her, hoping that he would walk into it by himself.

“I know you, you won’t hurt me.”

“You don’t know me; you don’t know anything about me.” That was a lie as well, she knew he’d seen everything when he forced her into obeying him.

He stopped moving towards her when the knife was an inch from his chest. She looked down at the weapon in her hand, wondering what he would do next. Moving her eyes up again she noticed he found the situation amusing.

“Do it,” he dared her. She hated him because he knew she couldn’t hurt anyone, even the man who terrorized her mentally. He used her hesitation to his advantage and grabbed her wrist, twisting it until he could pull the knife out of her grip.

Lydia wasn’t able to hold back a gasp when she felt his hand on hers, not because he was rough, which he wasn’t, but because his touch was cold against her burning skin. Every time someone touched her that evening it felt like her skin was on fire, but it was the opposite with Peter.

“You’re warm,” he said, not hiding the surprise in his voice. Lydia wanted to mention his body temperature as well but decided she didn’t want to sound obvious.

“So,” she said and tried to pull her wrist out of his grip. The harder she tried the harder he held on, until she was sure he would leave a bruise. “Release me,” she demanded, feeling hotter than ever, but not in the same way as before.

Peter didn’t speak, instead he grabbed her other wrist and pushed her hands behind her back. His chest pushed against hers, it was as cold as his hands. There was something magical about his body in that moment, she was unable to fight it and so, before she could stop herself, she pushed her body against his, pressing her hot lips against his cold. The brief seconds their lips touched made her forget who Peter was, and what he’d done to her and her friends.

“That was incredible,” he whispered, running his hand down her face, having released her wrists almost as soon as she kissed him. As the hand moved around her neck it sent a pleasing coldness through her hot body.

“What’s happening?” Lydia asked before pressing her body harder against his, unable to stop herself.

“I’m not sure, it could be your banshee powers.” Lydia didn’t like the thought of her powers being responsible for Peter being there, kissing her, or for her wanting to kiss him again.

“How do I undo something I never did?” Lydia closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, her body reacting to Peter in a way she never imagined it would to a man she hated.

“I don’t know,” he whispered, leaning closer to her and planted kisses down her neck. Lydia grabbed his hair, wanting to pull his mouth away from her neck, but ended up pulling him closer.

While kissing him she became aware of the music from the living room and remembered the party. “What if someone sees us,” she asked, breaking the kiss long enough to ask.

Peter moved over to her neck, nibbling at her skin before replying, his voice husky. “I’m not able to stop, no matter how hard I try. And to be honest, the risk of being caught is quite thrilling.”

Lydia couldn’t deny that it was a certain thrill kissing her enemy in an exposed location, but that didn’t mean she wanted to be with him, he had after all destroyed her life. She wanted to end it, but at the same time his cold body soothed the heat inside her, and that was all it took for her to let him continue.

His mouth returned to her neck, letting his teeth run down the soft skin, never breaking through her flesh. Gasping because of the danger she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him even closer. He moaned as she dug her nails into his back, his sounds sending a pleasant chill down her body. She moved her lips to his neck, and without thinking she bit him hard. At first Lydia thought she was too violent, but his next action removed every doubt she had.

Groaning loudly he grabbed her ass with both hands and lifted her up on the countertop, leaving kisses down her neck until he reached her cleavage. His hands cupped her breasts and squeezed as kisses were being placed on the exposed skin. His cold lips felt good against her, and she wanted more.

She wanted to pull his clothes off in order to feel more of his skin, but at the same time she felt the need to fuck at that exact moment. Lydia reached for his belt, undoing the clasp before opening his pants.

“Are you sure?” he asked right before she was about to reach for his cock. It was funny how he wanted to be sure she wanted it, especially after having forced her to run around the forest naked.

“Now,” she growled before wrapping her fingers around his cock and pulling it out. In that moment she didn’t care about their history, all she wanted was to feel him, to feel his cold inside her, the only thing that would help her.

Peter moved his hands between her legs, pushing her panties to the side, slipping a cold finger inside of her. Lydia moaned slightly at the pleasant cold.

He didn’t waste time positioning himself between her legs, pushing his cock deep inside of her. He wasn’t the biggest she’d had, but he was a decent size, and it also helped that she needed him so her body would stop burning. Peter leaned in to kiss her, and while she didn’t mind returning it she hoped he would fuck her soon.

He groaned into her mouth as she managed to scratch his back. “Impatient,” he mocked before he grabbed her hips and started fucking her slowly.

“Harder,” she demanded in the next moment, needing more of him.

She felt the heat slowly disappear as he fucked her hard on the countertop, sending familiar chills through her body which made her long for more, knowing she would orgasm if he continued. Lydia knew she would come, and maybe he also knew it, but if he didn’t then he was certainly a good lover.

A fire she knew well brewed between her legs, similar but at the same time stronger. Her skin prickled, her blood rushing faster through her body, and her vision began to blur. Lydia was close, all she needed was the little extra that pushed her over the edge, but her throat was dry and she wasn’t able to tell him what she wanted.

Maybe Peter could read her mind as in the next moment he did what she needed, he bit her soft neck, not piercing it, just enough to cause her that nice ache which she enjoyed right before her orgasms.

Her orgasm hit hard, her mouth flew open and she wanted to scream. At first the intensity was so great that no sound escaped her lips; and when she found her voice again she wasn’t able to control the sounds that escaped. Peter’s grip hardened slightly as he continued another few seconds before grunting like some kind of wild animal, pulling her closer into his embrace as he came deep inside her.

Slowly Lydia’s surroundings returned to normal and she became aware of her position, as well as Peter’s. The first thing she noticed was that her body temperature was normal again, which could only mean it was the sex that cured them.

“I guess we’ve taken care of that problem,” Peter said, slightly humoristic.

“What do you mean?” Lydia asked, not liking the way Peter spoke.

“I’m not cold any longer, and you’re not hot.” He looked at her with one of his sly grins. “I mean, you’re still hot, but not burning up like earlier.”

Lydia looked at her bare feet, her shoes had fallen off at some point. “Will this happen again?” she asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t even know what happened tonight,” Peter replied as he dressed himself.

A sound from the living room reached the kitchen, making her even more aware of her situation. Jumping off the countertop she reached for her shoes. She had hoped that while she put on her shoes he would have left, but he was still there.

She didn’t know what to say, and wanted to tell him to leave when something else slipped out of her mouth, something that should never have crossed her mind. “Will I see you after this?” she asked before she could stop herself.

“Do you want to?” Lydia faced him, not sure what to reply.

“I shouldn’t want to.” It was the truth, she shouldn’t, but struggled as there was some sort of connection between them. “You almost killed me, and then you used me.”

“Yes, I’m sorry about that.” He didn’t sound that sorry, but Lydia didn’t want to argue so she let it be.

“You better leave before someone catches you.” As their eyes met she was surprised to see just how calm she was after having sex with someone who was almost a stranger, and who had almost killed her.

“I guess so.” He walked towards the backdoors, looking like he was ready to leave when he turned around. “If you ever need, or want me again, then all you need to do is call me.”

Lydia didn’t like the way he grinned right before he left her house, like he knew she’d seek him out later. She didn’t want to see him again, but at the same time she wouldn’t mind feeling that same orgasm. Deciding not to let what happened in the kitchen destroy the rest of the party she returned to her guests, lying about the reason she was gone for so long, and happy that Aiden could finally touch her without her feeling as if her skin was melting.


End file.
